Autologous recovery is a major problem with busulfan as a marrow ablative agent in conditioning children for allogeneic bone marrow transplantation. Data suggest the average concentration of busulfan at steady state is critical for successful engraftment. The goal of this study is to determine if busulfan levels can be adjusted in individual patients undergoing BMT using pharmacokinetic information and whether achieving specific busulfan levels can positively impact outcome.